


The Heir

by JJJJ12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben is a rich asshole, Depression, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Modern Royalty, Prince Ben Solo, References to Depression, Rey Kenobi, Rey helps him let loose, University, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virgin Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJ12/pseuds/JJJJ12
Summary: When Rey meets her previously unknown father, a high-ranking politician and friend of the royal family in Alderaan, she makes the life-changing decision to move to the foreign country. While struggling to adjust to her new life, she butts heads with the infuriating Prince Ben. But, with a summer in the palace with only the Prince to keep her company, she finds herself desperate to break down his impenetrable walls.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is a prologue to my new story, an idea that I’ve had for a while. It’s very much a mix of that old Amanda Bynes movie ‘What a Girl Wants’ and maybe ‘The Prince and Me’? But not exactly, and I absolutely love what’s in store. This prologue is very exposition heavy so bear with me, because I promise it’ll be worth it! And of course, my other stories, both American Nightmare and my Sherlock ones, are still very much being worked out, just at a slow pace, so as with this story, don’t expect updates too quickly.

Rey Kryze had four important countdowns on her phone. The first, and the most fast approaching, were her finals. She was only two weeks away from finishing her junior year at Jakku University, meaning all that stood between her and a degree were three measly exams and one final year. And as much as she hated finals, she was very much looking forward to the summer, even if it meant sleeping in and working night shifts at Maz’s Cantina.

The second, and equally as important, was Mother’s Day. Her mother was perhaps the most important person in Rey’s life. Satine Kryze had given birth to Rey at only nineteen years old and raised the girl alone. And even with a young daughter and no family to help her, she still managed to attend nursing school and make a living.

Rey loved her mother. She had never and would never meet a stronger person. So, finding the perfect gift for her was always at the top of her list.

The third, and also as pressing, was her pending anniversary with Finn. Rey and Finn had been dating for a year now, after two years of friendship. The friendly boy had been one of her first friends in college, and soon that friendship blossomed into romance. Along with their other best friend, Rose, the group was rarely separated, so treating Finn to a surprise was a must.

Lastly, and arguably the most exciting, was Rey’s 21st birthday. It was still a few months away, but Rey looked forward to the freedom that the big two-one brought. It wasn’t just about being able to legally drink. It was about hitting that last major milestone.

As woozy at it made Rey feel, her life was about to change. A long-term boyfriend, only a year left of college, turning 21….

Big things were coming her way.

Just not in the manner she expected.

Rey Kryze lived a very normal life. Exciting things rarely happened to her.

That all changed on one ordinary Wednesday afternoon.

 

-x-x-x-

 

Rey was a psychology major at Jakku University, the local college in her hometown. Although her mother made a decent living, there was no way Rey could afford to attend college anywhere else. By staying in Jakku, not only could she save money by staying in-state and living at home, but she could also see her mother on a regular basis.

And as always, Rey was an overachiever, which meant she stacked her major classes in her first three years. In retrospect, she almost wished she had spread her general education courses out throughout her first three years.

Maybe then she wouldn’t be taking Geology, European History, and the Art of Drawing all at once.

But maybe taking European History was the best thing to ever happen to her. Because that’s where everything changed.

 

-x-x-x-

 

Like every Wednesday at 1pm, Rey shuffled into the third row (never the first two and never the back two), dreading the upcoming lecture by Professor Howard. He was a kind old man, but his endless monologues on French military protocol and the Irish civil war usually put her to sleep.

This week, however, they had moved into a far more interesting unit: monarchy. As an American, the word always made her scratch her head, but she was nonetheless excited to listen. On Monday, the class was walked through the famous kings and queens of yesteryear, spending long conversations on King Philip of Spain and King Louis XVI of France and one of the last Emperors of the Austrian-Hungarian Empire, Franz Joseph I.

Wednesday moved into modern times, and after discussion on a few of the relevant royal families, Professor Howard flipped to yet another slide of his presentation.

“Now, we look at the royal family of Alderaan, a country that was one of our greatest allies during both world wars. King Anakin I was a close friend of President Roosevelt, and to this day, his granddaughter, Queen Leia, as well as her husband, Han, the King Consort, have close ties to our government leaders. Fun fact: Han is an American.  A male Grace Kelly!”

Howard had the nerve to yawn himself and pointed his red laser at the photo of the screen, one that according to the ‘Olympics 2020’ sign, was taken only a year ago.

“Pictured here are the Queen and King with their son, Prince Benjamin, the Duke of Ren, the heir apparent to the Alderaan throne,” Professor Howard flipped another page and dropped to his chair, clearly exhausted by his own spiel.

Rey studied the photo of the young Prince. Well, he wasn’t young, persay. He looked to be college aged, and unlike his parents, wasn’t smiling in the professional shot. Rey couldn’t imagine why. He was a Prince. And although the boy was handsome, the scowl on his face detracted from that fact.

Then, to her displeasure, Professor Howard continued speaking. “And on this last photo, we have the Queen and King, as well as her majesty’s Private Secretary Right Honorable James Snoke, as well as Lord Ben Kenobi, a high-ranking cabinet member and close friend of the royals who is pinned to be the next Prime Minister.” He fixed his glasses and yawned, “King Han and Lord Kenobi are due in Chicago this weekend for a large environmental conference with President Tano as well as six other world leaders. I’ll be covering the story for the Chicago Tribune, so I highly suggest you all follow the events.”

But Rey wasn’t listening to Howard anymore. Instead, her eyes were glued to the gleaming photo of the four adults. Because the man Professor Howard had named as Lord Kenobi looked familiar. So familiar that it made Rey’s stomach flip. There was something about his blue eyes and chestnut hair that had Rey in a daze.

She didn’t have an opportunity to consider the man any further when Professor Howard finally flipped to a black slide. With a wave of his hands, the class was dismissed.

Rey glanced at the clock and sighed. 1:52. Over by two minutes. Now she’d have to run to geology.

She really hated rocks.

 

-x-x-x-

 

For the rest of the day, the man with blue eyes from Alderaan haunted her. It haunted her through her pop quiz in geology, her yoga break at the university gym, her mid-day frozen yogurt with Rose, and even through her short car ride home.

He just looked so familiar. Rey knew she had seen a photo of the man before. She knew where the photo was in fact.

But the mere thought of her suspicion was just…

Well, it was silly. Because surely this man just happened to look an awful lot like her father.

Because her father was not some Lord in Alderaan, an advisor to the royals and poised to be the next Prime Minister of the country. Of course not. That’s just ridiculous.

But Rey couldn’t help herself as she dug through the bookshelf looking for the copy of _Of Mice and Men_ , one of her mother’s favorite books. Finally, upon locating the well-worn novel, she looked back at the photo she had stumbled on years ago, neatly tucked into the book.

It was her freshmen year of high school when she was assigned to read the famous Steinbeck novel. Rey was enjoying the book when she stupidly spilled a cup of coffee all over it. Dreading falling behind a chapter for the class, her mom was quick to volunteer her old copy sitting on a bookshelf in their living room. But when Rey opened the book, she also found a previously unseen photo of her mother.

The date in the corner of the photograph indicated it was taken in 1998, and if Rey recognized one of the large skyscrapers in the background of the photo, it looked to be New York. Her mother had grown up there, only moving to Illinois after becoming pregnant with Rey.

Her mother looked so young. Her blonde hair blown wild from the wind and her patterned maxi dress made Rey giggle. But her mother was perfectly content in the photo, sitting on the lap of an unnamed man, her face partially buried in the man’s neck.

The man was the polar opposite of her mother, instead dressed in what appeared to be tailored slacks and a crisp button-down shirt. He looked out of the place, sprawled across the grass, holding the blonde in his arms.

Rey looked at his face. Her heart nearly beat out of her chest.

Blue eyes. Chestnut hair. A charming smile.

But…

Could it really be?

Had Rey, after almost twenty-one years, have finally found her father?

 

-x-x-x-

 

Her mother never spoke of her father, always changing the subject whenever Rey brought him up. She simply told her daughter that he wasn’t ready for a child and that raising her alone was the best option. Seeing how upset her mother got when Rey brought up the subject quickly told Rey to drop it.

So she did. But with a name and a photo, Rey could keep quiet no longer. She had spent an hour searching the internet, looking for anything she could find on Lord Ben Kenobi. Just as Professor Howard had mentioned, he was a high-ranking cabinet member, and based on a few articles she found from the Alderaan Post, he was certainly expected to be named the next Prime Minister.

He was close friends with the King and Queen and had been a member of the Royal Air Force with Queen Leia’s brother, Prince Luke. It was rumored that Prince Ben was even named after Lord Kenobi.

But, it wasn’t until Rey located a pertinent piece of information that everything came together. According to a biography on the cabinet webpage, Lord Kenobi had spent time in New York City, hoping to expand his worldly view by interning with multiple large, American banks.

At the sight of the years, Rey nearly fainted.

 _1998 to 1999_.

 

-x-x-x-

 

When her mother arrived home from work, Rey was seated at the kitchen table, staring at the old photo of her…

Her parents?

Her mom smiled. “Hi, sweetie. How was your day?” Even after a ten-hour shift, Satine Kryze was ever cheerful.

Rey cleared her throat. “Fine. It was fine.” She bit her lip and sat up, telling herself to be confident, “Well, um, we had an interesting conversation in my European History class today. About monarchy.”

“Monarchy?” Her mother smiled and opened the fridge, “Sounds interesting. I was Marie Antionette for Halloween many years ago.”

Rey took a deep breath. “Cool. We uh. Well, we finished our discussion with a look at the royal family of Alderaan.”

There. Rey let out a shaky breath, immediately noticing the way her mother tensed at the mention of the country. She looked at her daughter and forced a smile.

“I see. Did you watch the joint speech President Roosevelt and King Anakin gave?”

Rey shook her head. “No. We focused on the current Queen and King. And one of their advisors.” Rey slid the photo to her mother and took a deep breath, “A man named Ben Kenobi. Is this him?”

At the crumbling of her mother’s features, Rey immediately regretted the question. Why hadn’t she learned her lesson? Her father was clearly a sore spot for her mother, yet she continued to add fuel to the fire.

Her mother sniffled and collapsed into a chair. She picked up the photo and studied it. “I haven’t seen this in years. Where did you find this?”

“In your copy of _Of Mice and Men._ ”

Her mother wiped her eyes and laughed softly. “Of course you did. He and I both loved Steinbeck.”

Rey swallowed. “Is that him? Ben Kenobi? Is he my father?”

Meeting her daughter’s gaze, Satine only nodded.

There were no words to describe the thoughts running through her head. Rey finally knew who her father was. But now her questions only intensified. How did they meet? Did he not want her? Was Rey really half Alderaanian?

Satine sniffled and grabbed her daughter’s hand. She kissed it softly. “I’m so sorry, Rey. I know you’ve always been curious about your father. But it just hurt so deeply that I… I couldn’t…” She shook her head and looked down, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Rey frowned and squeezed her mother’s hand. “Did he not want me? Is that what happened?”

“Oh, no!” Her mother sighed and shook her head, “I suppose it’s time I tell you what happened. The story of your father and I.”

With a gulp, Rey nodded. “Yes please.”

Her mother offered a sad smile. “It was the spring of 1998. I was living with my Great Aunt in New York, and at the time, going to art school. And one day, while desperately trying to hail a cab, I ran into this handsome man. His name was Ben. He had a soft accent that reminded me of rich men from the movies. He was perfectly dressed and groomed, like a model.” She squeezed her daughter’s hand and shook her head, as if trying to awaken from the memory, “I think it was love at first sight.”

Rey swallowed. “What happened?”

“Well, he bought me coffee. He was from Alderaan and had just finished a few years serving in the Royal Air Force. He wanted to work in politics, but first wanted some intern experience. He had never lived outside of Alderaan, so his father was kind enough to set him up in New York City.” Satine smiled again and glanced at her daughter, “We fell in love while he was in the city. For a year, it was like complete and utter bliss.”

Her mother frowned and began to rub at Rey’s hand, as if trying to comfort her daughter, “His position in New York ended after a year, to which he had to return home and begin his career. And he… Well he asked me to join him.” She paused for a moment, reliving the memory, before continuing, “So I did.”

Rey gasped. “You lived in Alderaan?”

Her mother nodded. “For five months. It was incredible. We had this adorable little flat and everything just seemed like a fairytale.” She shook her head and frowned, “That was, until, he became a palace liaison. He was a close friend to King Han, who at the time was the Prince Consort. When he entered the realm and control of the royal family things…” She looked down, “Things changed.”

She cleared her throat and continued. “Eventually, when he had royal events to attend, he was pressured to attend alone, because apparently an orphaned American girl wasn’t the ideal wife of a man of his stature. And so, when I became pregnant, I was visited by someone from the palace, instructing me to leave the country.”

Rey began to shake, her mother’s words making her sick, “They told you to leave?”

“Yes. The last thing a man like your father, a man who was expected to be a very important person one day, needed was a low-class American wife with a baby born out of wedlock.” She sniffled and wiped her eyes, her voice shaking, “I had no chance. I could never tell Ben. I loved him so I had to leave. How could I derail his career plans when they were so important to him?”

Rey frowned and jumped up. “You were important, mom! You two were together for a year and a half!”

Her mother shook her head. “He never came after me Rey. Nothing. When we kissed one evening, about seven months before I gave birth to you, that was the last time I saw him. I whispered good night and disappeared. Never did he contact me again.”

Rey was practically shaking. “So, he doesn’t know I exist?”

Satine looked down. “I don’t know, Rey. If he does, he wanted nothing to do with you.”

With her mind in a frenzy, Rey dropped back into her chair, desperately trying to process the bombshell dropped in her lap. After years of wondering and dreaming about her father, she finally had a face and a name.

But what would she do now?

She had to find him. Even if it hurt her mother.

“I’m going to Finn’s.” Rey announced, before rising to her feet, “I’ll be back later.”

Her mother frowned. “Rey, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner—”

But Rey left before her mother could finish the sentence.

 

-x-x-x-

 

Never in her life did she ever imagine dropping by Professor Howard’s office hours. Yet here she was on Thursday afternoon, standing in one of the oldest buildings on campus, the smell of musk assaulting her senses. Even if she was unhappy with the visit, the old man was evidently thrilled by her arrival.

“Miss Kryze. What a pleasure. What can I do for you?” He asked, before carefully adding a packet of sweetener to his tea, “Do you have a conflicting final?”

Rey swallowed and shook her head. “No, no. Professor actually I…” She took a deep breath, struggling with her words, “Well, you see, I’m really interested in environmentalism, and the conference you mentioned in Chicago that you’re covering sounds so fascinating.”

Professor Howard nodded. “It’s going to be riveting. Vice President Tano and UN Ambassador Lars will be there, along with representatives from France, Germany, Canada, Alderaan, Japan, South Korea—”

She cleared her throat, cutting him off. “Yes! Exactly. And it’s so awesome that you’re covering it. So I was wondering if maybe you needed any help doing so?”

Her professor raised an eyebrow. “Help? Are you asking for extra credit?”

She gulped and shook her head. “No, no, not at all. I just… Well I really want to go to this conference and I’d be willing to be your assistant. Get your press credentials, type your notes, whatever you’d need.”

He blinked and considered her offer. “An assistant? That might be refreshing. Especially since the Tribune cheaped out this year and wouldn’t let us stay at the Park Hyatt. But an assistant would make up for that.”

Rey swallowed. “I’d provide my own accommodation and transportation. All I need is a credential and I’d help you. My pay is listening to the conference.”

Professor Howard smiled. “I like you, Kryze. I accept your offer.”

She almost jumped into the air. “Great! Thank you, Professor! I promise I’ll be the best assistant you’ve ever had!”

Rey nearly ran someone over with how quickly she left the building. She wasn’t going to give Howard a chance to change his mind.

She was one step closer to meeting her father.

She was on cloud nine.

 

-x-x-x-

 

Until she wasn’t. Her good mood vanished the minute she wandered into Finn’s apartment, using the key he had gifted her.

Because instead of finding her boyfriend preparing for their usual Thursday night ‘Tacos and Tequila’ hangout, she found his cock buried deep within her other best friend.

She made eye contact with Finn and Rose before turning on her heels and walking right out.

At least she made it to her car before she broke into sobs.

 

-x-x-x-

 

The next evening, Rey had no choice but to lie to her mother when she left the house, equipped with an overnight bag. She claimed she was joining Rose at the girl’s family’s lake house in Indiana, as a way to relax before finals moved into full swing.

Considering Rey was no longer on speaking terms with either of her so called best friends, that was the furthest statement from the truth, but her mother only told her good luck, before giving her a kiss and a crisp twenty-dollar bill for “any emergencies”.

Rey spent the entire bus ride to Chicago ignoring texts from Finn and Rose, snorting every time she glanced at “misunderstood” or “sorry” or “can we talk”. And as much as her heart hurt, and as betrayed as she felt, all she could think about was meeting her father.

That’s why she scrapped together the little extra cash she had, somehow finding enough money to afford a roundtrip bus ticket to Chicago, as well as two nights at a hopefully not sketchy AirBnB close to the conference center.

And when Saturday morning came around, Rey could not believe how she finessed her way into the conference. She knew nothing about environmental politics. She knew nothing about journalism. Hell, she barely knew anything about Professor Howard, yet somehow, she was standing in her best business attire, wearing a Chicago Tribune press credential around her neck.

Professor Howard took the privilege of having an assistant quite seriously, constantly asking Rey to fetch him fresh coffee, or another bagel, or to refill his water, or at one point, to call his hotel to have extra pillows delivered to his room. Sure, she hated being treated like a runner (especially since she was doing this for free), but she viewed every time she walked around as an opportunity of potentially running into her father.

 _Her father_. Just the phrase made her shiver. And when the conference actually started, and she saw her father sitting beside the King, a large label reading ‘Alderaan’ between them, Rey gulped. How the hell was she going to do this? The place was swarming with security and press.

How on earth was she going to march up to this guy and announce that she was his daughter?

And as the afternoon continued, that was the only thought going through Rey’s head. She was scarcely paying attention to the heated discussions on carbon emissions and plastic usage taking place, instead only focusing on her father.

He was as handsome in person as he was in photos. His chestnut hair was short and styled, leading into a well-groomed beard that perfectly matched his hair color. He was styled in the finest of suits and listened with full attention to the current discussion.

Rey could understand how her mother fell in love with him.

The first half of the conference went by quickly, and while lunch was served, Rey was desperately hoping to somehow run into her father. Of course, Professor Howard ruined her plans, instead asking Rey to run across the street to a local deli and pick him up soup, as his doctor recommended lighter lunches.

So, by the time the event was nearly over, Rey was practically in tears. Sitting rows and rows and rows away from her father in this giant room got her no closer to meeting him than stalking his personal biography on the Alderaan House of Lords website.

When the event finally ended, instead of being given the chance to watch the foreign dignitaries leave, Professor Howard sent her to locate his water bottle that he had lost during the lunch break. By the time she found the offending, cheap plastic “Jakku University” bottle, she finally broke into sobs, sitting in one of the side staircases of the event venue.

What a disaster the past few days had been. From learning the truth about her father, to having Finn cheat on her, to losing her other best friend in the process, to being stupid enough to get her hopes up to meet her father…

Crying in a stairwell was just the cherry on top of everything.

Until a concerned voice broke her wretched sobs.

“I’m sorry Miss, but are you alright?” The kind voice asked.

Rey turned around, nearly tripping over her feet as she stood. Her eyes met the ocean blue of her father’s. Suddenly, she couldn’t speak.

He cleared his throat and offered her a handkerchief. “My apologies for making you get up. I had to run upstairs to take a phone call. But are you alright?”

Rey accepted the small cloth and wiped at her eyes. Then, she couldn’t help the verbal diarrhea that spilled from my lips. “Ithinkyou’remydad.”

He blinked. “Sorry? Come again?”

With a shaky breath, she tried again. “My name is Rey Kryze and I think you’re my father.” She gulped and squeezed the handkerchief. “Well, um, actually, no. I know you’re my father.”

There were no words to describe the way his eyes widened. He took a step backwards, his eyes traveling over every inch of Rey frantically, as if looking for a clue. He coughed.

“Sorry, I think you’re mistaken—”

She stood up straighter and reached into her pocket, pulling out the photo of her mother and him, so many years ago. She handed it to him and watched as he glanced at the photo, memories overtaking his features.

“My mother is Satine Kryze. I’m 20 years old. Turning 21 in a few months. And you’re my father, Ben Kenobi.”

He stared at the photo for what seemed like eternity before glancing up at Rey. He swallowed, studying her features.

“You’re Satine’s daughter? She… She never told me she was pregnant.” He explained, his voice wavering, “She just…”

“She disappeared because someone in the palace demanded that she leave. She loved you, but she left because she didn’t want her or me to damage your career,” Rey explained, staring at the man with wide eyes, “But when she left, she was two months pregnant.”

His lips quivered. “You’re… You’re my daughter?” He continued to study her, before bringing a shaking hand to his mouth, “What did you say your name was again?”

She swallowed and looked down, slightly embarrassed. “Rey. My mother said it was my father’s—”

He interrupted her. “It’s your father’s mother’s name. My mother’s name was Rey.”

She gulped and nodded quickly. “Yes. That.”

He ran a hand through his hair and looked around the staircase. He let out a desperate laugh. “Rey. Fancy a cup of tea?”

She could only nod.

 

-x-x-x-

 

If someone had told her last week that she’d be having tea in the nicest hotel in Chicago with her father, a politician from Alderaan, she would have laughed.

Yet here she was, free of Professor Howard’s demands, and drinking Earl Grey while her father just stared at her with the same bewildered expression.

She couldn’t help but blush under his gaze.

He cleared his throat and set his cup down. “You look so much like Satine. The same big brown eyes, the same smile, the same dimples…” He shook his head and continued to study her, “Yet you have…”

She smiled softly and glanced at her teacup. “According to my mom, I have your nose and big mouth.”

Her father grinned. It made her heart leap. “I see the nose. I would hope the same is true about your mouth.”

The fell into silence, Rey focused on her tea, her father continuing to study her. After a moment, he continued to speak.

“Rey, I…. I’m sorry I don’t have much to say. I’m just having a hard time processing this. That Satine had a daughter. I mean, I had no idea.” He swallowed and rubbed at his chin, “Had I known…”

“Would you have gone after her?” She asked, now glancing at her father curiously, “Because my mother was sad to be forced to leave, but even more devastated that you never went looking for her.”

He frowned. “I didn’t think she wanted to be found. Snoke gave me the note she left. She was very clear about her desire to sever all ties with me.”

Rey made a face. That didn’t sound like her mother. Before she could inquire, he continued.

“Rey, I want to make this up to you. I want to get to know you. To spend the time with you that I couldn’t when you were growing up.”

She swallowed. “I’d like that too.”

He smiled softly. “You said you were a student at Jakku University? I assume you’re finishing your semester quite soon.”

Rey nodded. “A week and then exams. I’m done the second week of May.”

“Splendid. Why don’t you come spend the summer with me in Alderaan? We can get to know each other, and I can show you my home.” He reached across the table and gently squeezed her hand, “From now on, I’ll be here for you. I will give you whatever you ask for.”

She swallowed. “Spend a summer with you? That sounds amazing but I…” She whimpered and looked down, knowing it would probably break her mother’s heart, “My mom…”

He frowned. “Yes, of course. Perhaps you could talk to her. She may be understanding.”

Rey just nodded and stared at her father, watching as he took a message from another well-dressed man. From the way he sighed and pulled his wallet out of his jacket, Rey knew their tea was coming to an end.

“I’m deeply sorry Rey, but I must go now. The King has another meeting before our flight leaves.” He tossed a bill on the table and rose to his feet. He pulled another card from his pocket and set it in front of Rey, his smile wide, “My personal number is on there. Call me. About anything. Any questions, wants, needs, whatever. Just please, call me.”

Rey swallowed and nodded, before taking the card. With a soft smile and nod, he disappeared, leaving Rey to stare at the fancy embroidered card stock.

_Lord Benjamin Kenobi_

She started crying again.

 

-x-x-x-

 

When she returned from Chicago, everything in her life just seemed to fall to shit. Finn and Rose had finally stopped reaching out to her, which was both a blessing and a painful reminder of what she had lost. And she still shared her Art of Drawing class with the two, so now she got the pleasure of watching them suck face before and after class.

Then, her advisor informed her that apparently one of her major classes did not fulfill the credit she had anticipated it filling, meaning she’d have to go another semester to finish her time at school, crushing her dreams of graduating on time.

And of course, her mother didn’t take the news of her meeting her father very well, and his offer even less. She got into perhaps one of the worst fights she ever had with the woman she cared most about, leaving them both in tears.

All it made Rey want to do was leave. Leave Jakku. Leave Illinois. Leave the fucking country. She was sick of her shitty friends, and her shitty classes, and her shitty job at Maz’s Cantina, and just everything.

It was why she found herself googling ‘Alderaan’ at three in the morning, staring at the centuries’ old architecture with pure fascination. It was how she ended up on the homepage of her father’s alma mater, Juranno University, the gorgeous, seven hundred-year-old college that was known as the Harvard of Europe.

According to the school’s website, not only did some of the best and brightest minds of yesterday and today attend the school, but so currently did the Crown Prince.

For a moment, Rey imagined what it would be like to finish her degree at the historic school, to escape the confines of her hometown, to follow in her father’s footsteps…

She couldn’t stop her fingers.

_Time Difference Illinois Alderaan_

It was nine in the morning there. That was a suitable time. Rey grabbed her phone and flicked to the number she had programmed in so many days ago, her heart pounding in her chest. With a shaky breath, she pressed ‘call’.

After a few rings, a familiar voice answered.

“Hello?”

“Um. Dad?”

She heard the sharp intake of breath. “Rey. Hello. How are you? I was worried you wouldn’t call.”

Rey swallowed and stared at the photos on her laptop. “I was dealing with some stuff here. My mom… Well, she doesn’t want me to go.”

She heard his sigh. “I see. I really wish—”

Interrupting him, she continued, “But I want to. So I’m going to come.”

He cleared his throat. “Rey, are you sure? I don’t want you to upset your mother.”

“I’m an adult. I’ve had almost twenty-one years with her. I deserve a few months with you.”

He response was immediate. “Brilliant. I’ll have my assistant make you flight reservations. You said your exams are finished within the week?”

“Yes, but…” She cleared her throat and glanced back at her laptop, her heart beating wildly in her chest, “You um, you had said I could call you with um…” She sighed and rubbed at her eyes, “With any wants.”

“Yes. Of course. What is it Rey? Do you need money? Advice?”

“No.” She quickly jumped in, worried she’d lose her nerve, “Well, it’s just, my advisors at school suck and they’ve messed up my course plan and now I have to go another semester and well I… I was wondering if I could transfer to Juranno.”

She was met with silence. Suddenly, she was convinced she had made a mistake. A huge, presumptuous mistake. It didn’t matter who her father was. She wasn’t smart or important enough to go to one of the best universities in the world.

“You want to go to Juranno?” He asked, instead of immediately rebutting her request, “As in the university I attended?”

She gulped. “Yes. I want to transfer there.”

“I… I’m speechless, Rey. That would be incredible but… That means you’d be here for at least a year.”

Rey bit her lip. “I know.”

He let out a terse breath. “Well, brilliant! I’ll call the dean. We’ll have some strings pulled and you enrolled for next fall in no time. My assistant will contact your school for transfer paperwork.”

She gulped. He made it seem like everything would be so easy. “Are you really sure you want me to stay with you? What if I’m not like you expected?”

He just chuckled, warming Rey’s stomach. “Rey, I never expected you. So with that in mind, you’re already perfect.”

The week couldn’t finish soon enough.

 

-x-x-x-

 

And it did fly by. Rey finished her exams and packed a single bag, looking to leave as much of her life in Jakku as possible. While she knew she’d be back someday, perhaps as soon as she finished at Juranno, maybe a bit longer, she wanted to start fresh.

Thankfully, her mother came around, and although was upset by Rey’s departure, she understood her daughter’s need to not only fly the nest, but also to get to know her father. She had escorted her to the airport, and after a tearful exchange, Rey was on her way.

Rey of Jakku was no longer that boring girl. Suddenly, she was flying first class from Chicago to Aldera, the capital and biggest city of the country. She was just as speechless when a limo picked her up at the airport. But, to her delight, her father was sitting in the backseat, waiting for her with a smile.

They were quick to catch up, Rey filling him in on finishing her exams and the tourist attractions she wanted to see, and he gave her a quick update on her transfer status. Apparently being in high places had advantages. Rey was already enrolled for the fall with her credits from Jakku transferred smoothly.

“And I’ll pay for it, of course,” Kenobi added, his adoring gaze on his daughter, “I never want you to worry about money. I’ll have my assistant set you up with a credit card to my accounts once we get you settled.”

Rey had just swallowed and nodded. “Thank you. That’s so kind. Where do you live?”

“Ahh, yes, your accommodation. I live in one of the guest homes of Belleau-a-Lir.”

Rey blinked. “That’s… Isn’t that where the Queen and King live?”

He smiled and nodded. “Yes, but the property is massive, so my guest home is quite private. However, after speaking to my assistants, we’ve decided to house you in the main home.”

“The main home? You mean…?”

He chuckled. “The palace. You’ll stay in the palace until school begins in September.”

She blinked again. “Like, with the Queen and King?”

“Yes. It’s a massive place. Two hundred and twelve rooms. I just think with the amount that I travel for work, you’d be much happier with the amenities of the palace, as well as the staff there. Besides, the Queen and King have been gracious to open their doors to you. They’re quite excited to meet you.”

She squeaked, a noise that was rather inhuman. “But…”

He laughed and squeezed her hand. “I promise, darling, it’s not nearly as intimidating as it sounds. Besides, this is a busy summer for the Queen and King. They will rarely be home.”

After a quick glance at his watch, he looked back to Rey, “In fact, aside from the staff, the only constant will likely be the Prince, once his semester at Juranno finishes.”

Rey just gulped and nodded. “Of course. Thank you, dad.”

At the sound of her calling him dad, his smile grew. He squeezed her hand again. “Anything for you, my daughter.”

 

-x-x-x-

 

By the time Rey was escorted into Belleau-a-Lir Palace, she was convinced nothing would compare to the craziness of discovering her father, moving to Alderaan, and transferring to Juranno.

That was, however, until she met the Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts. I will caution, some of our beloved characters in this story, re: Finn, Rose, even Leia and Han, are going to be out of character, some only slightly, some very much so. Also, this story is very Rey/Ben heavy, so don’t expect to see a ton of some of our supporting characters. It is weird writing Rey as American and Ben as not so that’ll be unusual!
> 
> A note on Alderaan: It will have MANY parallels to the UK/the British royal family/Juranno is basically Oxford, but I was hesitant to just make it the UK, and I’m changing the government structure/the influence of the royals, and didn’t feel comfortable making that British in origin. That being said, it’s very British, but not. So… imagine that what you will!
> 
> With that being said, please let me know what you think, and I’ll try to finish up the next chapter soon! We’ll meet Ben then, and the fun begins : )


	2. The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Ben returns from University. As expected, he does not take well to Rey's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, thanks so much for the wonderful feedback! I'm so happy you guys enjoyed the prologue, so now we get the first chapter and Rey and Ben meeting. So, please enjoy : )

The first two weeks in Alderaan went by in a blissful blur. Rey settled into Belleau-a-Lir quite easily, instantly falling in love with the centuries old architecture, ornate decorations, and glittering chandeliers for as far as the eye could see. She was assigned a stunningly large bedroom in the west wing of the home, a space that was at least twenty times the size of Rey’s tiny bedroom back in Jakku. And unlike the walls of her bedroom in Jakku, a worse for wear off-white surface that was covered in ripped out pages from years old issues of Vanity Fair and a Coldplay poster a high school friend had gifted her, these walls were coated in a magnificent wall paper that featured an intricate pattern of gold flecks and the royal family’s coat of arms.

Then, there were the paintings, works of art that Rey was sure cost more than her entire three years of tuition thus far.

But, despite feeling slightly out of place in the glamorous room, Rey settled in just fine. She taped up a few photographs onto the wall, all of her and her mother, covering some of her happiest moments in her almost twenty-one years of life. Yet, the photo that made her happiest was the newest one—a shot of her and her father, standing in front of the palace, smiling.

She had insisted it was taken on her very first day in Alderaan. Now, it was placed between a shot of Rey and her mother on a Halloween in her childhood, dressed as different color M&Ms, and another shot of the pair at Rey’s high school graduation.

Of course, she missed her mother. But, she had spent almost twenty-ones years with the woman. It was time to get to know her father.

And had they caught up! The past two weeks had been a crash course for Rey in Alderaanian culture—her father had taken her to virtually every important tourist attraction they could fit between some of his unavoidable work commitments. They visited the Parliament building, a gorgeous work of architecture that even put the Capitol to shame, along with the Aldera bridge, which from its north end, overlooked the tip of the Triplehorn mountains.

She feasted on Alderaanian desserts, a mixture between the intricacies of French pastries and the vast flavor profiles of Viennese delicacies, and Alderaanian brews, dark beers that had her father scowling when she mentioned her propensity for Guinness back home. In fact, between the beer, and the carbs, Rey was certain she had picked up at least five pounds since her arrival.

Thankfully, she had begun a routine since arriving, doing her yoga every morning in the rose garden. The garden and grounds of the palace were almost as stunning as the garden itself, and Rey enjoyed nothing more than relaxing her senses while surrounded by pure beauty.

But, while she was enjoying her new home and getting to know her father, she found herself incredibly lonely. The palace was remarkably empty at the present. The King and Queen were in one of their other homes in the north of the country, enjoying some down time before they ventured off on a huge trip to some of the other nations in their commonwealth, and the Prince was still finishing his semester at Juranno. With the absence of the royal family, most of the staff were also gone, following their bosses to the other homes.

So, Rey was left with a small staff of characters, all who did a remarkable job helping her settle in and making her feel welcome. But it was still incredibly quiet, and left Rey eager for the chance to meet the much talked about royal family.

She was, however, placed in the care of one of the lead staff in the home, Threepio, a kind man who had worked for the royal family for upwards of three decades. He primarily worked with Prince Ben and had been stationed with the boy as he finished school but returned to the palace early to welcome Rey and her father.

And it was Threepio who had ventured into the main sitting room, setting down a tray of tea and biscuits in front of Rey, all with a charming smile.

“Miss Kryze, I ordered more of the chocolate biscuits as you requested,” Threepio explained, before moving towards the door, “I do hope these are to your liking.”

Rey grinned and set the book she was reading down, a whirlwind adventure story from acclaimed Alderaanian novelist Mon Mothma, and thanked Threepio. She took a generous gulp from her tea before noticing the peculiar look of concern on Threepio’s face.

“Threepio? Did I do something to offend you?” She frowned and set the cup down, suddenly nervous, “My dad has already lectured me about my elbows on the table. I’m trying. I swear!”

He offered her a reassuring smile and shook his head. “No, no, Miss Kryze, you have done nothing wrong. It’s simply that…” He sighed and rubbed at his jaw, clearly struggling to find words, “As you’re aware, tomorrow, the Prince is due back from university.”

Rey nodded. “My father told me. And the King and Queen are due back in a few days as well, right?”

“Yes. It’s just that…” He cleared his throat, “The atmosphere will change when the family returns.”

She shifted in her seat. The atmosphere changing? Was she no longer going to be breathing oxygen? Thankfully, Threepio continued to speak.

“It’s just that… Well, Prince Ben is a very solitary person. I just hope that you will not…” He shifted and forced a polite smile, “Take offense to his attitude.”

Rey bit her lip. “So, you’re saying he’s not going to like me?”

Threepio cleared his throat. “With all due respect Miss Kryze, I do not believe he has been alerted about your presence.”

She blinked a few times, registering his words. “What do you mean he hasn’t be told? I’ve been here for two weeks! Do the King and Queen not know?”

“Oh, the royal highnesses are well aware of your arrival and encouraged your stay in the palace. They admire your father and treat him almost as family, so you are no different.”

“Then why hasn’t Ben been notified?”

Rey groaned once the words had left her mouth, immediately noticing the tensing of Threepio. Apparently referring to the Prince by his first name was a big no-no.

But, Threepio didn’t correct her, and merely sighed. “Miss Kryze, it was the decision of the King and Queen not to inform the Prince. He does not take well to strangers and they presumed he would not appreciate sharing his home with a…” He cleared his throat and continued, “Strange, to him at least, American girl. And then…”

At the halting of his words, Rey raised an eyebrow. “And then what?”

Threepio’s internal struggle was evident. But, he blew out a breath and continued, “Well, when Lord Snoke was informed, he did not react well, and given his relationship with the Prince, we presumed the Prince would react similarly.”

Rey recognized the name from her class back at Jakku. Snoke was some sort of advisor to the Queen.

_I didn’t think she wanted to be found. Snoke gave me the note she left. She was very clear about her desire to sever all ties with me._

She shook her head, trying to forget her father’s words. Surely if the Queen, a woman who was graciously letting her stay in her home, a woman who loved her father to bits trusted this man, then he was more than likely a gentleman.

“When will the Prince find out about me then?”

To that, Threepio merely chuckled. “When he arrives and meets you, Miss Kryze.” And then he turned on his heels and began to march out, stopping only at Rey’s yell.

“Yes, Miss Kryze?”

“I told you to just call me Rey!”

He chuckled and bowed. “As you wish, Miss Rey.”

As he disappeared, Rey glanced back at her book, her head muddled with thoughts of the next twenty-four hours. For two long weeks, she had been excitedly anticipating the arrival of the royal family, and in a mere five-minute conversation, her feeling had been turned on their head.

What if the Prince hated her?

She had to shake her head at the thought. Rey was a likeable person. She was nice. Surely, she’d get the Prince to at least tolerate her.

Hopefully.

-x-x-x-

Ben hated Juranno. He hated Panteer Cottage, the home he lived in during his time in school at Juranno. He hated his peers at the University—hated how superficial, how materialist, how vapid the entire student body was. He hated the staff at Panteer Cottage, his only saving grace being Threepio, his personal footman for as long as he could remember.

But, currently, he also hated Threepio, as the man had left two weeks ago, the only warning being a curt phone call from his mother. And where his mother was involved, he couldn’t argue.

He wasn’t allowed.

Regardless, in Threepio’s absence, Mitaka became Ben’s personal footman, and if there was anything that rivaled Ben’s hatred of the University, or the home he stayed in while in school, it was Mitaka.

So, it was a pleasant morning when the town car parked in front of Belleau-a-Lir, the cream-colored stone, foreboding columns, and endless greenery calming the anxiety in Ben’s stomach.

He was finally home.

Of course, being home also meant the never-ending presence of Lord Snoke, as well as the pending arrival of his mother and father, company that he dreaded immensely.

Despite this, Threepio’s calm smile greeted Ben as he exited the car, allowing him a moment to savor what was waiting for him inside. His bed. His favorite reading spot. Chef Artoo’s incomparable cooking.

“Welcome home, Master Ben,” Threepio offered with a kind smile, three members of the staff working tirelessly to empty the car of Ben’s luggage, and then to quickly unpack his belongings as if he was never gone, “I hope your journey from Juranno was pleasant.”

It was never pleasant. Ben hated sitting in the car for two and a half hours, nothing but his mind to keep him company.

“It was fine.” Ben glanced around the ground of the palace, delighted to be back, even if his features didn’t reflect his enthusiasm, “I want lunch. And I want elderberry juice. But none of the rubbish kind from the bottle that Mitaka tries to serve me. The ones made from my father’s personal garden.”

Threepio nodded, only ever offering him a smile. “Coming right up, Master Ben.”

But as Threepio turned on his heels to alert the kitchen staff, Ben followed, not finished with his demands.

“And Threepio, let Mitaka know that if he ever tries to serve me the shit they drink in the kitchens again, I’ll have him fucking deported from the country.”

Again, just a smile from his trusted Threepio. “I will certainly inform him.”

Ben scoffed and stormed inside.

It was good to be home.

-x-x-x-

About forty-five minutes later, Ben was sitting in the casual dining room, eating a freshly prepared lunch of grilled salmon and summer squash, along with his preferred elderberry juice, when movement outside the window caught his eye.

The view from the room was one of the best views in the entire palace, the windows overlooking the rose garden, a feature that his Grandmother Padme had insisted on adding to the grounds. But at the present, a bright pink object was obstructing his view of one of the most beautiful bushes.

He blinked and set his fork down, continuing to study the object, only distracted momentarily as Threepio entered.

“Master Ben, Artoo has prepared your favorite strawberry biscuits. Would you like a serving?” He asked as he set out a pot of tea down, before dutifully waiting for a response.

But Ben was too distracted by the pink object, especially as it seemingly got smaller and smaller.

And then, it appeared.

Or rather, _she_ appeared.

Ben squinted his eyes, convinced he was going blind.

Yet, she was still there. Golden skin, chocolate hair piled into a messy lump on top of her head, her willowy frame covered in only skin-tight leggings, a deep violet color, and a black sports bra, one that exposed her entire, very toned stomach.

He cleared his throat and blinked a few times.

“Threepio,” Ben began, his voice rather hoarse, “Why is there a woman doing yoga in my grandmother’s rose garden?”

Threepio bounced on his heels and offered another smile. “That would be our new guest. Miss Rey.”

_Rey._ What kind of name was Rey?

He looked at Threepio, his eyes narrowing. “Our guest? And why in god’s name is this girl our guest?”

The sickeningly sweet smile that Threepio offered put his blood on edge.

“She’s Lord Kenobi’s surprise daughter. He just learned of her existence.”

That made Ben scoff. His parents and Uncle may have been head over heels for Lord Kenobi, going as far as to bloody name Ben after him, but he never saw the appeal. The man was always sticking his nose where it didn’t belong. Or, at least that’s what Lord Snoke always said.

Ben sipped his tea and rolled his eyes. “It figures scum like Kenobi would have a bastard. She shouldn’t be staying in the palace. She can bloody well go back to wherever she came from. I can’t imagine Kenobi wants a scandal like this.”

Without missing a beat, Threepio refilled Ben’s cup with more tea. “I understand your concern Master Ben, but Miss Rey is Lord Kenobi’s only child, and it appears he wants to get to know his daughter.”

With another eyeroll, Ben lounged back, watching as the girl disappeared from his view. “Well, that’s bloody unfortunate for him.”

Threepio offered another infuriating smile. “I quite like her. She’s from America.”

Ben groaned and sipped his tea. “An American? Christ, this summer just keeps getting worse and worse.”

As if on cue, the topic of conversation, the aforementioned ‘Miss Rey’ strolled in, her golden skin glimmering in a thin sheen of sweat. Within her hands was the offending, ghastly pink object, a rolled-up yoga mat. She gave Threepio a cheerful smile that nearly made Ben nauseous, before turning her attention to the Prince.

He met her gaze and couldn’t help the flush that moved up his cheeks as she studied him, still smiling as if she had no cares in the world. Unable to hold her eyes, he coughed and focused on his tea cup, ignoring the warmth spreading across his cheeks and ears.

That didn’t phase her. “Oh! Hi! I’m Rey.” She smiled and stuck out her hand, Ben unable to ignore how small it appeared, nor her obnoxious, bright blue nail polish.

Unsure of what to do or say, Ben glanced back to Threepio and cleared his throat. He’d just ignore her. “Threepio, where are the strawberry biscuits? I’m waiting.” He nearly barked.

Ben pretended to ignore Threepio’s sigh and watched as his trusted staff left the room. But, his departure made Ben even more acutely aware of Rey, who continued to stand over him. He simply ignored her presence, instead watching the roses.

“Uhm, hello? I’m talking to you.” She tried again, before crossing her arms like a frustrated child.

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to remember the calming lessons the palace doctor had instilled in him, after the forced therapy lessons his parents had made him attend. After opening his eyes, he turned to meet the girl.

“Uhm, hello? I’m talking to you.” He mimed back, doing his best impression of an American woman, using his few interactions with delegates and ambassadors from the country.

To his credit, Rey blinked before laughing. “That’s a funny accent from an Alderaanian,” She responded, before leaning against his chair.

His senses were immediately assaulted with the smell of woman. The floral, delightful, calming scent of _her._

But he wouldn’t be hypnotized by the scent of some silly girl from across the Atlantic. “Watch it. This is my home and I certainly won’t be irritated by an American.”

She laughed, tossing her head back in a sort of joy that Ben wasn’t sure he had ever experienced, the action exposing the golden skin of her neck. He immediately looked away, feeling like the view was too personal for his eyes.

After calming down, she wiped her eyes, tears of delight seeping from the sides. “Oh god, you’re serious, aren’t you?” She rounded the table, now leaning against the chair across from him, her blue nails in sharp contrast to the ornate fabric of the chairs, “Isn’t your father an American?”

Ben blinked and clenched his fists. “He is. It’s part of the reason I don’t get on with my father.”

She sighed and dropped to the chair. “Oh, you’re a delight.” He watched as she reached across the table and grabbed an apple, immediately biting into the juicy fruit, “You must be a hit at school.”

He narrowed his eyes, unwilling to think about how close to home her words hit. “I don’t recall inviting you to join my lunch.”

Before she could reply, another member of the staff strolled in, carrying an elegant tray filled with his favorite strawberry biscuits, as well as fresh fruit. As with all food prepared by Artoo, the items were intricately arranged, each piece of strawberry or mango carved into an elegant design.

Rey eyed the tray, her eyes going wide. “Woah. That’s fancy.”

The nameless staff set the tray down and scurried out as Threepio ventured in. Ben glanced from the tray back to her, narrowing his eyes.

“Threepio, I believe our guest wants lunch.” He smirked and grabbed a biscuit, continuing to watch Rey, “I imagine chicken nuggets, or a cheeseburger would do, yes?”

Rey made a face. “Um, no?”

Ben let out a dramatic sigh and took a bite out his biscuit. “Well, I tried.”

To her credit, she smiled and looked to Threepio. “I would like a bowl of Cheerios, if that’s alright.”

Threepio smiled and nodded. “Of course, Miss Rey. Our order of American cereals came in this morning.”

“Oh, so we have Lucky Charms too?”

He nodded and smiled, before leaving the room. As Rey relaxed into the seat and looked around the dining room, looking rather out of place in her athletic leisure wear against the elegant decorations, Ben couldn’t help but narrow his eyes.

Who in god’s name did this girl think she was?

He took an angry sip from his tea, and practically spit out the mouthful as soon as it hit his tongue. He slammed down the cup. “Threepio!” He managed to scream, his fists banging against the table, “I need a fresh batch of tea! My cup is lukewarm!”

Rey watched his mini-outburst, mouth agape. As soon as he was done screaming, he met her gaze, and raised his eyebrow in seemingly a challenge.

“You’re rude for an Alderaanian,” She blurted out, studying Ben as she finished her apple.

Ben growled and crossed his arms. “I would reply with something snide but you’re actually what I expected an American git to be like.” He jumped to his feet and glared down at the girl, “And you will address me as your superior. I am Prince Ben, Duke of Ren. Not just another bloody Alderaanian.”

Rey snorted. “Yeah, okay.”

His angry response was cut off by the arrival of Threepio, who was quick to present Rey with her cereal and Ben with his fresh tea, as well as Lord Kenobi. Ben felt nauseous again as the girl jumped to her feet and embraced the man, the pair exchanging hugs and kisses as if they had been separated for years.

Then again, perhaps they had.

“Well, isn’t this lovely!” Ben couldn’t help but spit out, watching as Rey and Lord Kenobi embraced, “Kenobi, I’ve met your daughter. She’s every bit as incorrigible as you. You must be so proud. Bloody untouched lineage too, yeah?”

Lord Kenobi sighed and forced a small smile. “Ah, Ben. Welcome home from school. But, watch it, will you? It’s still early.”

Ben seethed and moved away from the table, conscious of his propensity to throw their finest china against the wall. “Early for who? Certainly not your career. Count your lucky stars that my mother and father are still blissfully stupid enough to support you.”

The older man cleared his throat. “I meant in the morning, Ben. Must you always be seeking a fight?”

“I don’t appreciate your attitude, Kenobi. I can do a lot of damage.”

Lord Kenobi smiled again. “As can I, young Ben.”

Rey watched the two, munching cheerfully on her bowl of Cheerios, the noise of her chewing grating at Ben’s nerves. While she momentarily stole his attention, he looked back to Kenobi and forced a laugh.

“My, my, Kenobi! Is your mother also the Queen of Alderaan? Inspiring! Now, get out of the dining room. Your face makes me sick.”

Lord Kenobi sighed and kissed Rey’s head, before retreating out of the room. Ben took a moment to sip his tea, glad that at least one pain in his ass was gone. Yet, Rey remained.

After another mouthful of cereal, she set her spoon down and smirked at Ben. “You’re a Prince? I would have never guessed!”

He wanted to punch the wall. “Did you not hear my demand that you refer to me by my full title?”

She shrugged and grabbed one of the strawberry biscuits. “I was distracted by your rudeness.”

He growled, unsure if he was more angered by her attitude or by her audacity to eat one of his biscuits. “Well, Rachel, was it? You will refer to me as Prince Ben, Duke of Ren. And you will treat me with respect in my home.”

The girl actually yawned. “Right, well, in America, we have this thing called the golden rule. It’s to treat others how you want to be treated.”

As Threepio reentered the room, Ben moved towards the door. He smirked at Rey. “How I want to be treated? I will be treated with respect and I will treat others how I please.” He glanced at Threepio, “Threepio, I want a fresh batch of tea brought to my library. And take care of…” He glanced at Rey and scowled, “That. Keep her out of my sight. As if I need a rogue American wandering around the palace. My father is already enough.”

Before Threepio could respond, Rey jumped to her feet. “No worries, Prince Charming. I’ll be in my room.” She offered Threepio a kind smile and thanked him again, before disappearing into the hallway.

Ben growled and grabbed another strawberry biscuit.

He wished he was back at Panteer Cottage.

-x-x-x-

Rey was busy listening to Coldplay and writing up a lengthy email to her mother chronicling her second week in Alderaan when the knock at her door distracted her. She quickly shut her laptop and swung the door open, coming face to face with her father. She grinned.

He offered her an awkward smile. “I just wanted to drop by and apologize for Ben. He’s a prat. But I hope aside from him, you’ve settled in alright.”

Rey smiled softly and nodded. “I have. And it’s okay. Threepio warned me that he’s not exactly the most… enjoyable of company.”

Her father chuckled and nodded. “Yes, but Threepio will sugar coat it. I reckon Ben is far kinder to Threepio than he is to anyone else so… If you ever think he’s rude to Threepio, just know that’s the least of your concerns.”

“I can take him. He seems harmless. Just an asshole.”

Her father grinned. “I like the sound of that.” He kissed her head and took a step back, “The Queen and King return home tomorrow. They’ve invited us to join for dinner.”

Rey managed a squeak. Dinner with the King and Queen? There was no way that this was now her life. She was Rey from Jakku. Not fucking Cinderella!

“That would be incredible!” She gasped out, before the anxiety set in. What the hell would she wear? Certainly nothing she packed would suffice for dinner with the Queen of Alderaan!

Seemingly reading her mind, her father smiled and spoke. “Splendid. I’ll call Qi’ra to fit you for a dress. She dresses the royal family.”

Rey could only nod. Surely, she was living in some sort of dream.

-x-x-x-

Ben had settled into his favorite library, content with staring at the rows of books on the shelves. He normally would dig into one of his great-grandfather or grandfather’s classics, but at the present, had no desire to do so. He had too many concerns running through his head.

Namely that his parents and Lord Snoke would be returning tomorrow. He knew what would be discussed upon their arrival. But he refused to think about it.

Thankfully, Threepio arrived with a fresh pot of tea, knocking Ben out of his thoughts. He glanced at the man, a constant since his childhood, and cleared his throat.

“Mother and father return tomorrow?” He asked, watching as Threepio expertly prepared the tea, “I presume with…” He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably, “Lord Snoke?”

Threepio peered up at the boy, seemingly sensing his discomfort. He offered a curt nod. “Yes. They’re due midday. You’re expected for dinner.”

Ben frowned and nodded. He desperately wanted a meal with just his parents and his parents alone. No political advisors, or royal secretaries, or family friends. Just a meal between three people who were supposed to be a family.

Family. What a word. Ben almost scoffed.

He glanced out the window and sighed, a darkness filling his chest. He shut his eyes.

“Are you alright, Master Ben?” Threepio asked, concern evident in his voice.

Ben forced his eyes opened and glanced at the man. “I’m fine. Just bring my tea to my quarters.”

He jumped up and left the room, instead roaming the endless halls of the palace. The same empty halls that he used to jump and play in, ever the lonely child.

Forever just himself and his thoughts to keep him company, with two parents who had no business being just that. Parents.

He stopped in front of a royal portrait, staring at the familiar faces. His mother and uncle in their youth, standing by his grandparents. Then, behind them, King Anakin I, the namesake of his grandfather. He was their most famous king, even outshining King Bail, the famously ruthless King dating back to the 1500s.

His great-grandfather had lived an incredibly long life, allowing Ben to spend his first seven years with the man. Sometimes, Ben felt only his great-grandfather had understood him. Lord Snoke always claimed to, but the older Ben got, the more unsure of that he was.

He stepped away from the portrait and continued his wandering, only stopping at the sound of feminine voices. He glanced into the open room, a wing of the house he rarely entered, before spotting the American girl.

She was dressed in a rather elegant black dress, the shiny material clinging to her frame. Beside her stood a rack of dresses, and Qi’ra, his mother’s preferred stylist. Ben swallowed and couldn’t stop himself from speaking.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He hurried out, his cheeks again reddened in the presence of Rey, “Who gave you permission to use Qi’ra?”

Rey sighed and spun in the dress, glancing back into the mirror. “Not that it’s any of your business, but my father and your mother did. I’m dress shopping. To look nice for dinner with your parents.”

Ben growled and ran a hand through his hair. “No amount of dressing up will turn you into royalty.  You’re a bastard child of a kept American woman.”

For the first time in his presence, Rey frowned. He found he didn’t like when she frowned. “You don’t know anything.”

Yet, he continued speaking. “I know that dress costs more than your rent back in the States. I know your mother was some trashy student your father had an affair with over a summer. I know this scandal will surely ruin whatever chances your father had of running the party lines and becoming the next Prime Minister.”

Rey clenched her little fists and stepped towards him. “Don’t you ever talk about my parents like that again, you understand me?”

Ben looked her up and down before meeting her angry gaze. “My point is… You’re not exactly fit to be wandering about the palace. My palace.”

Her nose crinkled in a delightful way that made Ben want to swallow his tongue. “Your parents allowed it. And my father lives here too.”

He laughed. “My parents are rarely home. And your father lives in one of the guest homes, not the main palace. Why you were given free rein to one of our suites is beyond me.”

She cleared her throat and stood up straight, sticking her chest out with impressive resolve. “Yeah, well, you need to get used to me.”

Ben narrowed his eyes. “I have 4 months of solitude I enjoy in the safety of my own home before the semester begins. And you've ruined that. Just as Americans ruin everything,” He sighed and shook his head dramatically, “Always taking things that don’t belong to them.”

Rey practically seethed. “You’re the one bothering me! I’m minding my own business!”

At the appearance of Threepio, Ben perked up. “Threepio! Please have her removed! She’s driving me up the bloody wall!”

Threepio sighed and set his tray down, before offering Ben a curt smile. “Master Ben, as you’re aware, I cannot do that. Miss Rey is a guest of your mother. I urge you to get along with her.”

Ben glanced at Rey, his blood on fire at her ridiculous little grin. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Qi’ra’s reappearance. The stylist quickly captured Rey’s attention

“Miss Rey, try this one!” The brunette woman held out another long gown, this one covered in ivory lace.

As Rey cooed over the dress, Ben stormed out.

He hated her presence.

But he also hated being ignored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Yes, Ben is a raging asshole, but there's more than meets the eye. Next chapter we'll finally meet Han and Leia, as well as Snoke. I have some fun stuff planned so I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think : )


End file.
